You just shot me
by Bert-the-farting-hippo
Summary: Mcgee and Abby have a fight. McAbby. I probably won't finish this at all. Now that I read it, I think it's kind of corny.
1. You just shot me

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, and no matter how hard I try, my mom won't let me buy it. Go figure.

AN: Okay, so I'm pretty much basing an entire one shot off of a line I saw in the background of this Dixie Chicks Video for a song called, "Not ready to make nice" the line goes like this, 'To talk without thinking is to shoot without aiming'. So this is Completely McAbby, no other ships intended. If you guys like it, It _may_ turn into something more, I'd have to finish my other story first though.

* * *

**You Just Shot Me**

"Hey probie! Probie, Probie, Pro-o-Bie!"

"What Tony?" I groaned. Tony had been annoying me all day and I had to get this report done, and unfortunately no one else was around to tell Tony to shut up. Ziva was home sick with a stomach virus, and Gibbs was in MTAC with the director watching the big screen. Abby was of course down in her lab. What I wouldn't give just to be able to go see Abby and complain to her at that point.

"Nothin." He said with a shrug.

"Probie?"

"What?"

"Nothin."

All was silent for a moment and I was able to get a few lines done before Tony was leaning over my shoulder, "You misspelled 'Homicide'."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did. It's H-O-M-O-C-I-D-E"

"No it's H-O-M-I-C-I-D-E."

"It's and 'O' not an 'I'."

"It's an 'I', Tony." I rolled my eyes. No wonder Boss always makes him redo his reports.

Tony rolled his eyes too and went back to his desk mumbling something that sounded like "It's an 'O'."

Gibbs walked in and snatched the report off my desk. He scanned over it and said in his Gibbs 'your in trouble' voice, "You've been working for an hour and this is _all_ you got, Probie?"

"Well, uh, you see Boss. Tony was, um, distracting me from my, erm, work." I mumbled.

"That true DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, walking over to Tony.

"Yes, Boss." Tony mumbled with his head bowed.

"I can't hear you Tony. Is what McGee said true?"

"Yeah, Boss." Tony said this a little louder.

Gibbs smacked him on the back of his head. "Than you're going to finish the report while McGee goes to Abby's lab and finds out the results of the finger print on the gun from Sherman case."

"On it, Boss." Tony and I said in unison. Tony got up and stalked over to my desk, snatching the report, and scrunching up the side. _Who cares if he scrunched up my report, _I thought to myself, _I get to_ _go see Abby!_ I was heading towards the elevator as I heard Gibbs' voice.

"DiNozzo, Now you redoing the entire thing because I'm not going to let you turn in a crumbled up report." I pressed the button for the elevator and waited, but nothing came. One of the janitors walked up.

"Sorry, Probie," the janitor pronounced it as 'Pro-Bay', "Elevators down." I groaned, not because the elevator was broken, I could always take the stairs, but because the _janitor_ called me Probie, "Better luck next time, eh, Probie?"

I walked away, head down, hands stuffed in my pockets. I didn't even watch where I was going as I walked to the stairs and bumped into someone, they said, "Hey, watch where you're going, Probie."

"Sorry." I mumbled and kept on walking. _So that's what I am to everyone, huh? _I thought, _I'm 'Probie'. I wonder if these people even **know** my name's Tim._ I found myself throwing open some doors, and walking down the steps inside. This was the long way.

"How's it going, Probie?" Someone said as they walked up the stairs next to me.

A prisoner who was being escorted down stairs to a van that would take him to jail yelled, "Hey, you're the probie on the team that caught me!" and lunged forward.

The guard pulled him back and chuckled, "Sorry 'bout that, Probie."

"S'okay." I mumbled and walked a little to faster to put some space between that scumbag prisoner and me. I got off the stairs at the landing that lead to the doors for Abby's lab "She'll listen to me." I said aloud.

"Talking to yourself fun, Probie?" Laughed an agent from another team as he walked by with some files.

"Ha-ha." I said sarcastically, and pushed by him. This was _way more_ than annoying now. I walked through the sliding doors of the Lab. They always reminded me of the ones from 'star trek'.

"McGee!" Abby said, "I wasn't expecting anyone down here for another half hour. The finger prints aren't done yet!" her voice was half scolding half joking.

"Oh, okay, I can come back later than." I said.

"No," Abby smiled and pulled on my arm as I turned away, "Stay here till they're done."

"Alright." Shrugging, I sat down in Abby's spinning chair.

"Something wrong?" She asked as she bustled around the Lab working on evidence from other cases. Sometimes I forgot she wasn't part of the team and had other cases than just the ones Gibbs gave her.

"Not really."

"That means yes, spill Probie."

"That's the problem." I said, angry that _Abby_ had called me Probie; I knew she was just joking, but still. Abby was supposed to be on _my_ side!

"What?" she gave me a questioning look.

"Probie! The problem is the name Probie!" I blurted out, "Sometimes I don't even think people here know my real name."

"Uh-huh… Keep going."

"It seems like 'Probie' is my identity now."

"That's not true." Abby said with one of her signature 'Abby smiles', "You'll always be Timmy to me."

"No Abby, you don't understand!" I said.

"What do you mean I don't 'Understand'?" she said, getting angry.

"It seems like people call me probie because they think I'm to much of a freaky computer nerd to call me anything else!" That's when I realized I said the wrong thing. _Abby was Goth; people probably think thatshe's some freaky phsyco Goth-Girlbefore they even know her **name**. _I mentally smacked myself, "Sorry Abby, I wasn't thinking about what I said."

Abby looked like she was ready to kill me as she half said half hissed,"To think without talking is to shoot without aiming, Timmy, and you just shot me."


	2. PinPricked

Authors Note: Okay, so I'm continuing 'You Just shot me' because I'm completely stuck on reality clue. This is the second draft of this chapter; the other was all dialogue and completely stunk. Ok so onward, and lets hope I'm not righting a third 'chapter two' soon. This Chapter is McGee point of view, _as is the entire story_. I may end up throwing in a little Tiva, not much though; **I'm not a big shipper for any one beside McAbby, and Gibbs/Director Sheppard… correction. I do like Tate quite a bit**

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any movies/theme songs mentioned here.

**You Just shot me**

**Pinpricked **

I didn't stay rooted to the ground as Abby pushed me out the door. How would that do any good? "I'll email Gibbs the finger print results when they're done." She growled, pushing me out the lab door and closer to the elevator.

"Abby, I didn't… really, I didn't!"

"Can it, McGee."

"But, Abby! Wait, no don't go!" I yelled as the elevator doors started closing. It was to late though, the big metal doors closed and the elevator started rumbling painfully up to the bullpen.

I leaned against the back of the elevator asking myself, "McGee, what did you do? That was so stupid." Banging my head against my hand I repeated, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Well McGee, I think anyone who bangs their own head against their hand is stupid." A voice said. I looked up and saw the familiar face of Gibbs.

"B- Boss, I, I can ex- explain." I stuttered.

"Doesn't sound like you want to McGee." Tony said slipping into the elevator behind Gibbs, carrying his things.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"No McGee, I just like making DiNozzo carry all that crap around NCIS for exercise." Gibbs said in his 'No crap, Sherlock when's your next case' voice.

Tony sniggered lightly. Gibbs glared at him, and he mumbled something like, 'sorry Boss'.

"We got a call about some rich guy getting murdered." Tony explained, a glint in his eyes that said _'I'm hoping we can pick up a reward from the family for finding the guy who did it'_.

The rest of the elevator ride was ridden out in partial silence. Partial silence being as Tony was humming the 'Pirates of The Caribbean' theme song, how he knew the song I have no idea. He never really struck me as the Disney movie kind of guy, although; pirate movies and 'Jurassic Park' did seem like his kind of movies.

"DiNozzo, keys." Barked Gibbs.

Tony mouthed, "I shouldn't have ate that taco for breakfast."

I just rolled my eyes, after all, "_Who, besides the government's biggest frat boy, eats tacos for breakfast?"_

Gibbs got in the front seat I opened the back door. There was no way I was sitting up front and risking getting thrown through the windshield when Gibbs turned. I heard a loud 'plop' as Tony dropped the stuff he'd been carrying in the trunk and shut the door. The senior agent opened the car door and slammed it shut once inside. "All set B-" Tony didn't have time to finish what he was saying because Gibbs slammed on the gas and we flew forwards.

I jerked to the side as Gibbs turned a sharp corner, Tony openly let out a groan. _I hope he doesn't puke._ I thought blankly. My face slammed against the window when Gibbs made another sharp turn.

Thirty minutes later we pulled to a screeching stop in the driveway of a mansion. Tony opened his door faster then Abby downs a Caf-Pow! and raced behind one of the carefully shaped bushes to puke. When he came out he was still a little green.

"If your done puking DiNozzo, you and McGee can get started going over the crime scene." Gibbs barked.

"What are you going to do, Boss?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm going interview family. Rich families can be tricky, and well, odd." Gibbs said.

Tony murmured, "You have no idea."

I just shook my head, and popped open the trunk. My mind was only half focused on what I was doing, the other half was focused on how I was going to make up to Abby. I found myself thinking, "_Flowers… Flowers always work…"_

"McGee? McGee-ee… Earth to planet geek!" Tony said, waving his hand in my face.

"Oh, ah. What is it?" I said, blinking out of my thoughts, _"Now is not the time for thinking about how to fix my relationship with Abs."_

"Wow, something must really have you thinking to not pay attention to your work." Tony said, then smiled, "Or someone. Getting a tattoo on your ass for a girl McGee is pretty serious. Are fantasies of a certain gothic forensics specialist whirling through you mind?"

I decided to play along to get Tony off my back. Maybe I could patch everything up before he found out about my fight with Abby, that would really have Tony on my case, "Actually, Yeah." I said nodding my head. Tony's jaw dropped.

His surprised expression quickly turned into a mischievous one, "Aw, little Probie's in luuurve." I just turned away and walked towards the mansion. With my back turned to him, I could smirk in celebration of my cleverness.

The guy was right inside the door, the floors where polished marble, and the stairs carpeted in a luxurious red carpet. The banister was a deep colored wood. The most amazing part to the room was the chandelier that hung above. The diamond, icicle-like shards that hung from each light bulb.

Tony pulled out the camera and took pictures. Once he was done I went over the scene, and found the cap to a needle that a diabetic might use to inject insulin. It was bright orange, "Hey Tony. Look at this. It's the cap to a needle diabetics use." I said, pointing to it.

"How do you know it's to that type of needle? Let alone a needle at all?" Tony asked, obviously suspicious.

"I'm diabetic if that's what you're getting at." I rolled my eyes, "My Uncle Jeffrey is a diabetic."

"Alright." Tony shrugged and held out a plastic evidence bag. I dropped it in.

Tony pointed to the white corner of something sticking out from under Mr. Sean Yenom's arm. "What's that Probie?"

"How should I know? It looks like the corner of a letter." I snorted; Tony glared at me and took a close up picture.

"What are you waiting for? Take the letter!"

"I'm waiting for ducky, if I take the letter, it might move the body." I said. Tony looked at me like he was saying, "Smart ass, I knew that."

"Well I hope ducky gets here soon, I don't want to wait all day." Tony grunted.

"You don't have to, Agent DiNozzo." Came the M.E's voice, "So sorry, I'm late, Mr. Palmer got us lost. Again." As if on cue, Jimmy Palmer came scampering in.

He took one look at the body and said, "There's not a mark on him," followed by, "How is this related to NCIS?"

Gibbs walked in and said, "Because he's a retired marine. I found out from his family."

"Are any of the family suspects?" Tony put in.

"DiNozzo, it's more like 'which family members _aren't_ suspects'." Gibbs said, I could detect a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Alright, Mr. Palmer lets pack up the body." I heard ducky say, he turned to Gibbs and said, "I'm sorry, Jethro, but we couldn't find anything."

"Try-" I started but Tony cut in.

"I found the cap to a needle that diabetics use, Ducky. Maybe your killing wound is the size of a needle." Tony said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"McGee," Gibbs barked, before I could reply he continued, "Good work."

"Why, Thank you, Boss." I said, quite proud of myself.

When Gibbs turned his back and walked towards the door Tony said in a mocking tone, pulling his head close to his neck, "Why, Thank you, Boss."

"I heard that DiNozzo," yelled Gibbs.

Tony openly flinched, before leaving Ducky said, "Are you alright Agent DiNozzo? You look a little green."

"Fine Ducky, just some tacos."

"Food poisoning?"

"No, Gibbs' Driving."

"Ah, I see…"

I shook my head and snatched up the letter, dropping it in a plastic bag.


	3. That 80's suspect

Disclaimer: **-**sigh- I wish I owned. Maybe for my birthday… I asked them to buy it, they said 'how much will you pay?' my answer was, 'my free will?' they laughed in my face.

Authors note: Sorry for the crappy ending last time. I kind of forgot it wasn't finished when I uploaded it. Hehe…. My bad. I replaced the chapter though and added some new stuff. It won't make a difference if you don't read the updated version. **I am going on vacation on the 29th for a week. So I will not updated for 1.5-2 weeks.**

P.S. 'Reality Clue' is officially scrapped, Visitation Rights is over, but as my most popular fic, I will be thinking up plots over my one-week vacation for the second. Once NCIS starts again in season four, 'Stuffed' will have a new fic each week on Bert's point of view at that episode. Basically everything that goes on in the lab in that episode, including things that I think happened when the cameras weren't turned towards the lab, or so to say.

-------

**You just shot me**

**That 80's suspect**

I grumbled as I threw everything in the trunk. Tony had snatched the back seat, so I was stuck with front. Gibbs was already waiting in the car, and Tony was looking bored, "What took you so long Probie?" I flinched; there he went calling me Probie again. If he never called me that, I wouldn't have had that fight with Abby.

Before my seat belt was even buckled Gibbs sped away, jerking the car out of the driveway. "What'd we get?" he growled.

"A body." Tony replied smartly.

"Stop being a smart ass, DiNozzo."

"Sorry, Boss. We got the cap to a needle and a letter… plus a body." He added the last part with a smile. Gibbs shook his head, not amused. The rest of the drive was in silence, except for the hum of the NCIS van as it went along.

Once back at NCIS Gibbs snatched the Letter and put it down on his desk, it read:

_Dear mister Sean Yenom, _

_I'm quite pleased to inform you about a brilliant plan to assassinate you. I of course, am the genius who invented this plan I may strike at anytime anywhere. You are not safe, even in your own home._

_Sincerely,_

_Jason Vladimir Sercause _

"How stupid is this guy?" Tony asked after reading the letter, "Who signs their name?"

"Maybe someone who was planning on burning the letter, or disposing of it some other way?" I questioned.

"Maybe, but it's a pretty big mistake to forget to get rid of your death threat to the guy you killed." Gibbs said, "Take that to Abby, DiNozzo. McGee I want you to get Jason Vladimir's address.

"On it boss." I said in unison with Tony. I couldn't help feeling relieved that he sent Tony down instead of me. I wasn't quite ready to confront Abby. I spent the next ten minutes searching for Sercause's address and other information, and was baffled by what I found.

"Gibbs, you should see this." I said, at the same time Tony walked into the bullpen. Gibbs walked over to my computer, and narrowed his eyes.

"Our guy's eighty years old." Gibbs stated almost in a shocked voice. That peaked Tony's interest, he walked over just to see if it was true, and read off the information I'd pulled up.

"Jason Vladimir Sercause:

Born: August 7th, 1926

Birthplace: Columbus Ohio

Current residence: 149 Oak street, Philadelphia Pennsylvania, and zip code 19111

And his MySpace says he enjoys Musicals, Phillies games, reading, and watching 'The surreal life' and he has three tattoos." Tony gave me a confused look, "Are you sure this is right?"

"Positive."

"Oh and your never going to believe this, he's here in Washington for the week." I added.

"Good job, McGee." Gibbs said, "Although, I'm not entirely sure how you found out he had a MySpace."

"I found out he had a Fanfiction dot net account, and the link was on his profile." I replied. Tony gave me an 'I can't believe you' look. I shrugged.

"Where's this guy staying McGee?" Gibbs barked, going to his desk to his gun.

"With his daughter." I said, "_Oh god, no address. I don't have his daughter's name or address!"_ I panicked.

"McGee are you okay?" Tony asked me, "You look like you don't have the address. You do don't you."

"Erm, well you see." I started and blurted out the rest quickly, "I don't have a name or address."

Gibbs glared and grumbled, "You could have told me that before." And sat down at his desk.

"Sorry, Boss." I mumbled, than flinched as Gibbs reminded me never to say your sorry.

"Go, home." Gibbs said, "Both of you. I want you back here tomorrow, on time."

"Are you feeling all right, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, fine." Gibbs said in a brisk tone, "Why?"

"Because, you never let us go home until a case is solved."

"Hey, if you want to stay that's fine with me. I'll be in MTAC." Gibbs shrugged and walked off.

Tony glanced at me, and I glanced back muttering, "That was different…"

"D'you think he caught whatever Ziva has?" Tony asked.

"I think that's only logical reason." I said in a confused voice, "He did say we could go though."

Tony perked up and was reaching for his bag when Gibbs' phone rang. Tony glanced at me and picked up the Phone, "Gibbs' line DiNozzo speaking."

"…"

"Okay, I'll put it on speaker, and have McGee go get Gibbs."

I heard this and darted up the stairs towards MTAC, I carefully opened the door, and said, "Boss?" He looked up expecting me to continue, "Some one's on your phone. I don't know who, Tony picked it up."

"What's he doing picking up _my_ phone?" Gibbs barked and rushed towards the door. I followed him like a lost puppy all the way down where Tony was talking to the person on the phone.

"No way, the best movie ever was 'poltergeist'!" Tony was saying.

"Tony, Face it, the best movie ever was 'Rocky Horror'." Abby voice came out of the speakerphone.

"I'll take your word f-" Gibbs cut off Tony.

"What'cha got Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Okay, so," Abby started, "So I found out from doctors that neither Yenom or Sercause where diabetic." Gibbs started saying something, but Abby said something first, "Not done Gibbs. The death threat's handwriting, does not match Sercause's. Finally, The print on the cap matches one Michael Tredwater."


	4. Timothy McGee, super agent

Disclaimer: My cat ate my disclaimer. But I'm pretty sure it said something 'bout 'not owning anything'.

Authors note: MwaHaHaHa. My birthday was august 7th, I turned 13 –dances-

--------------

You Just Shot Me 

**Timothy McGee, super agent**

"Well is Tredwater diabetic?" Gibbs said, already looking like he was going to autopsy for the results.

"Gibbs," Abby joked, "There's only so much a girl can do." I could picture Abby in her gothic attire standing by her phone, focusing on her computer. The music pounded through the phone, and for once I didn't ask myself how she could concentrate with that on.

"Well Abs? Do you mind finding out?" Gibbs said impatiently.

"Yes, I mind finding out. There's been a rush of cases today Gibbs, and I have about five fingerprints to identify and a beer bottle I have to re-piece to find yet another finger print and find out whose it is." Abby sound seriously frustrated, then she added a bit more sharply, "Why don't you get McGee to find out? I'm _sure _he's not busy."

"You heard her McGee." Gibbs said after Abby'd hung up.

"On it, Boss." I mumbled and trudged over to my computer. It _hurt_ that Abby was so mad; surely I've suffered enough? Tony's voice burst into my head, "_But she doesn't know that._"

I banged my head on my desk and Gibbs looked up, "You okay McGee?"

"Fine, but now Tony's in my head pretending to be my conscience." I muttered.

Tony gave me skeptical look, "C'mon McGee. I can only do that when someone's asleep," I glanced at him, "O-Kay than…what did I say?"

"Strangely, good advice." I muttered, "I gotta' get to work."

"Damn right, McGee. The sooner we finish the sooner you guys can go home and I can work in silence." Gibbs barked, and got up from his desk, "I'm going to Autopsy."

I spent hours pulling up information on Tredwater. Soon I knew his entire life story. He had a fascination with snakes, and was gifted in handling the poisonous ones, only being bitten twice. Tredwater grew up in West Virginia, and had a sister named Audrey "Austin" Tredwater was studying to become a biologist, particularly for poisonous animals, like snakes. His mother had Alzheimer's disease, and his dad died when he was seven in a hunting accident. He grew up poor in the small town of Robington, population four hundred. I even knew where to get him; he worked everyday at his car garage in Fairfax, Virginia. He'd dropped out of school at sixteen and opened his shop at nineteen. He was a prime suspect though, because, himself, his sister, and his mom, where the closest, not to mention only living relatives of our dead marine. Last year he was diagnosed with type one diabetes.

I had just finished printing out what I head on Tredwater when Tony's phone wrung. "Special Agent DiNozzo."

"…"

"All right boss, we'll be there in a minute." Tony said and hung up the phone, "Gibbs wants us in Autopsy."

"Gibbs wants us dead?"

Tony stopped short, "Was that a joke McGee?"

"Well, yeah-"

"I didn't think you had it in you."

I followed Tony to elevator; it was opening as I got there. "Sooo, Probie." Tony said, "You ever going to fix that problem of yours?"

"H-how'd you know about my fight with Abby?" I stammered, jaw gaping.

"I didn't, you just filled in the blanks." Tony said eyes still focused on the door, "How bad was the fight?"

"She literally pushed me out the door."

"That's bad." Tony said nodding his head as if he was approving the situation.

"Is it t-that bad?" I said in a shaky voice while thoughts ran through my head. _"What if she hates me forever. If she does, I'll go crazy. I'll, I'll **die**."_

"Oh, yeah McGee, it's that bad." He said. As the elevator doors opened and Tony walked away, I didn't see him smile, or hear the laugh under his breathe, but it was there.

----------------------------

Ducky had good news, and bad news. The good news was he had found whatever killed Mr. Yenom. The bad news was, it was as small as a pinprick and would have to be investigated by Abby.

"I don't get it Duck, as small as a pinprick?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I believe that Mr. Tredwater pricked Mr. Yenom," Ducky said pointing to Yenom's neck, "with a needle commonly used by type one diabetics to administer their incline, except,"

Gibbs cut him off, "Except there wasn't incline in that needle." Gibbs said as a fact rather than a question.

"Precisely, Jethro." Ducky said removing his gloves.

"Boss, maybe McGee should go see Abby for the blood results." Tony said with a smirk.

"Best idea you've had in a while, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, and added, "Get to it McGee."

"But, Boss. I-" Gibbs glared at me, "On it, Boss." I walked out of Autopsy, and time seemed to slow as I walked the dreaded way to my confrontation with Abby, trying to build up my courage the entire way. _"Now or never McGee. It's Abby, I- I'm sure she's not nearly as mad now."_ I paced nervously during the short elevator ride.

Once I heard the familiar ding I stepped quickly forward only to walk right into Abby. "McGee, I was just coming to get one of you guys." She paused, "You specifically."

"M-me, why?" I said, shocked.

"Because, McGee, I wanted to talk to you," she said seriously, than added more lightly, "To the bat cave!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the lab, the elevator doors closing behind us.

"McGee, I've got good news and bad news." Abby said excitedly, "Two good news' actually." Before I could speak she continued talking, "Good news one, I figured out Mr. Yenom's name spelled backwards is 'Money'. Good news two, I totally forgive you. I've been thinking about it earlier and came to the conclusion it was kind of half my fault for getting pissed that quickly like a bitch. I mean I really shouldn't have, it was totally high school."

"Oh- wow. Really Abs?" I said hopefully, "You forgive me?"

"Yeah, McGee." Abby said in a no-duh way of course, "Bad news time now McGee." She said with a frown, "I didn't find anything in this guy's blood."

"Are you sure?" I figured that couldn't be right, "Ducky said he was killed by poison in a needle."

"Nature is more mysterious than man, McGee." Abby said with a smile.

"You think he was killed by a natural poison?"

"_Yes, YES_!" she yelled loudly, "Quick, name poisonous animals, and plants around Washington."

"A copperhead, maybe?" I asked, thinking back to a webpage I'd seen that showed a map of the United States. On the map, a lot of east U.S.A was covered in red, meaning that copperheads lived around Washington.

"McGee that might work, but, how would he have gotten the poison?"

I realized I had yet to give Gibbs the papers about Tredwater, and started flipping through the pages, "Here, his sister." I pointed to a line that read, _'His sister, Audrey "Austin" Tredwater is in college to become a biologist, paying particular attention to reptiles, and showing even more interest in the poisonous ones.'_

"Way, to go super-McGee, we have solved this case, well almost." Abby said nodding her head. She ran a scanner to find traces of poison from a copperhead snake in his blood stream. She'd plopped down in her chair and was sipping on a Caf-Pow!

After a few, long, silent moments, I said, "You know how earlier when you forgave me, you said you where being a bitch? You weren't. It wasn't even close to your fault it was mine. I got so _pissed_ that everyone calls me Probie, and it was a stupid little thing and I shouldn't have." All my words came out quickly in a nervous rush. There was more awkward silence.

"Wow, McGee. That is a really stupid thing to get mad about." She said, and then rolled to the computer in her chair when it beeped. I followed her over and looked at the screen.

"We're awesome."

"McGee, what happened to your humility?"


End file.
